I'll Never Forget You!
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Saying good bye to people you love is hard. Knowing that you might not ever see them again is harder. Life is cruel, but we have to accept our fate. Even if your friends are separated from you, they'll alway be in your heart. Treasure every second of your precious life, for this is the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my second fanfic for Fairy Tail, so let me know how it goes.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Lucy

"Science has spoken! It may look nice and sunny now, but in a few short days we'll all be dead! Scientists have proven and calculated when the next sun explosion will occur! Ladies and gentleman, say good bye to your loved ones, for this is the end." A woman wailed. She had a long face that was framed by her wavy brown hair. Her terrified green eyes were refilled with fresh tears every second. "The explosion will occur on the seventh of July at exactly five thirty-three in the afternoon."

My eyes widened. The end of the world! This couldn't be happening!

If it was going to happen on the seventh, than everyone only has two more days to live!

I rushed to the guild in tears. What guild you may ask. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am apart of a magical guild called Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a lively guild. It was always so happy and cheerful, there was never a dull moment when we were all together. I knew that the guild would always look at the positive side of things, but when I opened the doors, there was not even one smiling face.

Every person was frowning, many with tears in their eyes. We all cried and hugged each other. The whole guild decided that we would all visit our families whether they were dead or alive. Both my parents had died. I had their graves moved next to each other.

"My children, promise me that on the seventh of July at midday, we will all gather here in our precious guild to say our last goodbye." The guild master held up his pinky finger. My guild mates and I held up our pinkies. I than set out to where my parens lie in an everlasting sleep.

Natsu, teammate came with me as he had no family to go home to. I truly felt sorry for him. He had search day and night for his dad when he first joined the guild.

...

"Igneel! Igneel! Are you there? Answer me!" A boy with pink hair yelled. He ran around the giant grassland.

"Will you shut up! He's not going to come!" Shouted a black hair boy. He punched the other boy to the ground.

"He will come! He wouldn't leave me, ever!"

"Than how come you haven't found him yet? Just face it, he's not gonna come back for you."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! People may think he's scary, but I know for a fact the he is the kindest dragon in the world! He took me in after my parents disappeared. I owe my life to him. I'm truly grateful."

...

Natsu was a great person, never giving up even in the toughest situations.

* * *

We trudged up to my parents. I seated myself in front on them in a comfortable position and Natsu sat beside me.

"Mum, Dad, thank you for all you have done. My life may have been short, but at least I spent it with all of my friends. They have all been good to me, they bring joy to me life. I'm very grateful to you for giving me this great opportunity. I know that you've been looking over me from Heaven. My time is coming to an end, I'll be joining you soon. So wait for me." Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

Natsu wrapped his arms around me. I blushed. It was a very long and loving hug. I really enjoyed his warm embrace.

I sighed.

"Let's head back to the guild. We have to be there by midday."

"Okay Luce." The trip back home was short.

Entering the the guild we saw all our comrades smiling sadly at each other.

"What's wrong everyone? We've only got five and a half hours left, we should use it to have fun! So stop mopping around and let's party!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!"

For the next few hours, there was nothing but laughter. I knew however, that it wasn't going to last much longer. The clock was ticking too quickly for my liking. It was now four fifty-seven.

"Everyone gather around. If there's anything you want to say, than say it now." The master said.

"I apologise if I have scared you or hurt you in any way possible. I know I can be a bit rough sometimes." Erza my red head teammate apologised.

"I never though I would say this, but Team Natsu is the best, I'm so glad that I was apart of it." Gray confessed.

"You still are Gray." Natsu said grinning.

"Juvia loves Gray!" Juvia, my water friend squealed. Gray sweat dropped.

"I love everyone in this guild." Mira said. She was one of the people I looked up to.

"We love you too Mira-nee!" Lisanna and Elfman cried.

"I also love you too Evergreen." Elfman confessed. Numerous gasps were heard.

"I love to you too!" Evergreen cried.

"Carla, you're the best." Wendy said. Carla smiled.

"You are too Wendy."

"G-g...g...Gajeel, I love you." Levy whispered. Gajeel whispered in her ears. He probably said that he loved her too. She had a huge grin on her face.

Everyone thanked each other, confessed things and said good bye.

"Um...Lucy?" Natsu leaned down to my lips and whispered."I love you."

My heart raced. I could feel my heartbeat continue to thump faster. I kissed back and felt him smile.

"I love you too."

"You brats! I'm going to miss you. I'll never forget you and what you have done for me." The master said.

"I'll never forget you!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll never forget any of you!" I smiled.

"I'll never forget you!" Gray said.

"I'll never forget!" Erza shouted.

"I'll never forget you!" the whole guild erupted.

It was now five thirty-one. The whole guild walked outside to meet their miserable fate.

There were people screaming looking for shelter. I knew however, that it was no use.

Everything started to glow brighter and brighter. There were only ten short seconds left.

10. Everyone I know and love, will forever remain in my heart.

9.

8.

7. Everyone hugged each other one last time.

6.

5.

4. I clung onto Natsu.

3.

2. "I love you Lucy." He said.

1. There was a huge explosion.

The sun burst into a million pieces. Those pieces were flying at the speed of light towards our home planet. And that was the end. Everything, was destroyed.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This did not turn out how I wanted it to. It's really disappointing. Has that ever happened to you?

I'm so sorry for starting off a sentence with 'and', but I couldn't think of anything else.

Thanks again and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I wrote this because I was bored. So...ya.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw them.

She appeared.

He appeared.

Both with warm smiles on their faces.

Tears came to my eyes.

I ran towards the woman with warm chocolate eyes.

The long bearded man pat my head.

These two people are special to me.

Very special.

They are my deceased parent.

I told them about my adventures.

I told them how much I love my guild.

I told them I loved them.

"Lucy dear, look behind you." My mother instructed.

I turned around.

All my friends were there.

I ran up to Natsu, hugging him with all my might.

This moment couldn't of been any more perfect.

I guess you could say, that we lived happily ever after.

Even if it wasn't on Earthland.


End file.
